thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Comic Book Issues
Comic Book Issues by The Last Angry Geek is a review show where he looks at comics and comic related media such as movies based on comic characters be they animated or live action. Episodes *Wednesday Comics (September 18th, 2009) *DC Animated Films Part 1 (October 17th, 2009) *DC Animated films Part 2 (January 5th, 2010) *Dark Avengers (January 27th, 2010) *Star Wars: Legacy (March 6th, 2010) *Planet Hulk DVD (April 6th, 2010) *Magog (June 4th, 2010) *Power Girl (June 29th, 2010) *The Muppet Show: Family Reunion (July 27th, 2010) *Uncanny X-Men: The Heroic Age #1 (August 10th, 2010) *Top 11 Comic Book mis-fires (august 31st, 2010) *Deadpool: Wade Wilson's War (September 21st, 2010) *But is it Art? (October 22nd, 2010) *Women of Gold Digger #1 (November 2nd, 2010) *The Walking Dead, Ep 1 (November 17th, 2010) *Cool Gifts for Dear Friends (December 7th, 2010) *DV8 - Gods & Monsters (December 21st, 2010) *The Larfleeze Christmas Special (December 26th, 2010) *Spider-Man OMIT (January 4th, 2011) *Avengers: Prime (January 18th, 2011) *X-23 #1-3 (February 1st, 2011) *Top 11 Stand Alone Stories (February 22nd, 2011) *Uncanny X-Force #1-4 (March 8th, 2011) *Hellboy: The Sleeping and the Dead (March 22nd, 2011) *New Ultimates (April 12th, 2011) *FLASHBACK: Legion Lost (May 10th, 2011) *Batman, Inc. #1-2 (May 24th, 2011) *Green Lantern: Secret Origins (June 16th, 2011) *Halcyon (June 28th, 2011) *Star Wars:Legacy - War (July 13th, 2011) *Thunderbolts #159 (July 19th, 2011) *Conan: The Island of No Return #1-2 (August 3rd, 2011) *Secret Six #35-36 (August 23rd, 2011) *The DCnU: A Special Announcement (August 30th, 2011) *DCnU - Week 1 (September 13th, 2011) *DCnU - Week 2 (September 20th, 2011) *DCnU - Week 3 (September 27th, 2011) *DCnU - Week 4 (October 4th, 2011) *New Teen Titans: Game (October 25th, 2011) *Wolverine & The X-Men #1 vs. Uncanny X-Men #1 (November 8th, 2011) *Marvel's Point One Special (November 15th, 2011) *Daredevil #1-3 (November 29th, 2011) *Flashback: Gotham Central (December 13th, 2011) *Frankenstein: Agent of SHADE #1-4 (January 10th, 2012) *Vengeance (January 31st, 2012) *X-Factor #225-228 (February 14th, 2012) *Glory #23 (February 28th, 2012) *Mass Effect: Evolution (March 6th, 2012) *Justice League: Doom (March 27th, 2012) *Avengers: The Children's Crusade (April 24th, 2012) *Avengers Vlog (May 9th, 2012) *Avengers Academy #28-29 (June 14th, 2012) *Before Watchmen - Minutemen #1 (June 26th, 2012) *Before Watchmen - Silk Spectre #1 (July 10th, 2012) *The Amazing Spider-Man Vlog (July 12th, 2012) *Before Watchmen - The Comedian #1 (July 17th, 2012) *Before Watchmen - Nite Owl #1 (July 24th, 2012) *The Dark Knight Rises Vlog (July 31st, 2012) *Deathstroke #9-12 (August 21st, 2012) *Marvel 2012 Annuals (October 23rd, 2012) *Spider-Men (November 6th, 2012) *World's Finest #1-4 (November 20th, 2012) *The Search for the Geek (December 4th, 2012) *Justice League #13-14 (January 15th, 2013) *Hawkeye #4-5 (January 29th, 2013) *OMIT Commentary (March 12th, 2013) *Avengers Arena #1-3 (March 19th, 2013) *Iron Man 3 Vlog (May 6th, 2013) *Top 11 Astro City Stories (June 18th, 2013) *Man of Steel Vlog (June 19th, 2013) *The Wolverine Vlog (July 29th, 2013) *Superior Spider-Man #15 & 16 (October 15th, 2013) *Top 11 DCnU Mistakes (November 5th, 2013) *Thor: The Dark World Vlog (November 11th, 2013) *The Dark Knight Returns (November 19th, 2013) *The Dark Knight Returns Commentary & Bloopers (December 9th, 2013) *Flashback: The Goon #1-3 (February 12th, 2014) *Lazarus #1-4 (March 4th, 2014) *Captain America 2 Vlog (April 7th, 2014) *She-Hulk #1-2 (April 8th, 2014) *Ms Marvel #1-2 (April 29th, 2014) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Vlog (May 6th, 2014) *Batman Eternal 3 (May 14th, 2014) *X-Men Days of Future Past Vlog (May 26th, 2014) *Future's End (June 4th, 2014) *Forever Evil (June 25th, 2014) *Guardians of the Galaxy Movie Prelude (July 29th, 2014) *Guardians of the Galaxy Vlog (August 4th, 2014) *Sinestro #1-3 (August 27th, 2014) *Savage Hulk #1-4 (November 11th, 2014) *FLASHBACK - Transmetropolitan #1-3 (December 30th, 2014) *FLASHBACK - Great Lakes Avengers (January 28th, 2015) *The LAG Unboxes LOOT CRATE (February 3rd, 2015) *Ant Man #1 (February 17th, 2015) *The Geek Unboxes 1UP BOX (February 24th, 2015) *Justice League United (March 17th, 2015) *My Geeky Goodies March 2015 Unboxing (March 25th, 2015) *The Flash (1990) The Trickster (March 30th, 2015) Links *Comic Book Issues on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Inked Reality Category:Shows